The Nightmare
by LetGo666
Summary: Misaki has a nightmare about the day his parents die.Nothing much more to say without giving away the entire oneshot. The only yaoi I have ever that doesn't include smut. Warning: Fluffy. Apology: Misaki is Shinobu-like.


_Lightening crashed to the ground outside of the window. A single car, his parent's car, was speeding down the highway, paying no mind to the intense rain surrounding it._

_As they came to a red light, they had to floor the mobile. The tires spun out of control, swirling around in the rain water. With a loud crash, the car collided into the bumper of another. Its windows had shattered after another car crushed into it from behind. The driver's door popped open from the force of the accident._

_However, instead of Misaki's father, a silver-haired author, scratched and bleeding, tumbled out of the car._

A startled Misaki shot right out of his sleep. Tears stained the younger man's fac. "U-usa-g-gi-s-san?" Worry was painted over his face. Shaky legs found their way to the ground and then cautiously crept out of the room.

Thunder sounded overhead causing Misaki to jump in the hallway. _Th-that was just a dream. J-just a dream. It-it didn't really happen…Usagi-san's st-still here_, Misaki thought anxiously as he tried to reassure himself. He quickened his pace until he stood in front of the writer's bedroom door.

Releasing a shaky breathe, the boy slowly opened the door. The little train puffed around the bed while Suzuki-san sat next to the peaceful author's head. Pure silence enveloped the room.

Misaki took hesitant steps toward the bed until he was standing next to Akihiko's body. As he bit his lip, he placed two fingers onto the others neck. When he felt the pulse beat underneath of him, he released a relieved sigh.

A small smile crept onto his face. Usagi-san's gentle eyes were closed and his brows were relaxed. His mouth was slightly ajar as he inhaled and exhaled through the small opening. Moving his hand from the tender neck into the soft, silver stands of hair, Misaki relished the at ease state of the man.

Still shaken from his nightmare, Misaki carefully got into bed and laid in Akihiko's embrace. As he moved closer, resting his head on Usagi-san's chest, he removed his hand, and, instead, placed his arms around the others waist. _Good, he's okay. Everything will be fine, now._ These were the boy's last thoughts before slumber overtook his mind, sending him into a world of sunshine, where no downpour existed.

* * *

An arm wrapping around his waist and tugging him closer pulled Misaki out of his sleep. Emerald eyes met amethyst eyes. His body jerked backwards as his arms came up to push away the older man.

"Misaki, stop. Are you alright," the author snapped, care disguised behind fleeting anger. The light that shone through the hallway illuminated Akihiko's face. His eyebrows were turned downward above worry-filled eyes.

Misaki halted at the older man's expression. He hated seeing Usagi-san frown, even though it was a fairly common sight. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," Misaki mumbled.

"Then why are you in my bed," the author grumbled curiously.

A deep red blush appeared across the boy's face as he realized, once again, where he was. He continued to push and shove the man, though he couldn't possibly prevail with Akihiko's strong gasp surrounding him.

"Misaki, tell me," Usagi-san asked, pulling the other male closer.

"I-I-I had a bad dream," Misaki stuttered.

Usagi-san's face turned blank as he brought Misaki into a tight hug, one hand rubbing the boy's back. A smile appeared on his face when he teased, "Is Misaki all better now?"

"Baka usagi! Of coarse I'm better! Now, let me go," Misaki yelled, wiggling around in Akihiko's arms. "I love you, Misaki," was whispered into the young man's ears. His emerald eyes squeezed shut as if they were pained by the words. "L-l-let me go, Usagi-san!"

"You mean, I love you, Usagi-san," the author cooed into Misaki's ear.

Misaki clapped his hands over his the sides of his heads and barked, "N-n-no, I don't. L-let me go, now, Usagi-san!"

"Misaki, do you not love me," Usagi-san asked, catching the boy off guard.

Turning around to catch a glimpse of the other, he saw the pain dwelling deep inside the amethyst orbs. Misaki wanted to run a finger along those plump lips when they were downwards, and he wanted to whisper reassuring words into the man's ear to soothe away his worries. "It's n-not that," the lad whispered.

"Then, why," Akihiko yelled, at the verge of his breaking point. He cupped the boy's cheeks, staring far into Misaki's eyes, as he calmed down. "If it's not that, then why don't you just admit it to me?"

The blush returned back onto Misaki's face. As he avoided Usagi-san's gaze and swallowed a gulp, murmuring, "It's embarrassing."

"It's embarrassing to love someone?"

"N-no! Of coarse not!"

"Then say it, Misaki! Just say it," the man bellowed onto his partner's face.

Misaki bit his quivering lip as tears started to form in the corners of his widened eyes. It was all becoming too much for the boy. He wanted to show his love to Akihiko, but when he was being forced to, it made him hold it all in.

At the edge of his gaze, he noticed shaky hands grasping his shirt. The author was taken aback. Sumi's words played again inside of his head: _I'm sure you forced yourself on Misaki at the beginning, right?_ He thought the lad had eased his worries. _I'm really all right with this. And you never really forced me or anythin'. I mean I never once thought of it that way. _It seemed history was repeating itself. Usagi-san wrapped Misaki in another fond embrace, continuing to stroke the others back. "I'm sorry, Misaki. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do. Only sometimes, I unsure of whether or not you actually love me," Akihiko whispered.

The tears finally started to fall out of Misaki's eyes, and gushed down his face. He buried his face into the older man's shirt, wetting it with his tears. _I've told him I love. Plus, I do plenty of things to let him know that I do. He just annoys me with his 'attacks'. How could he think that? _… "U-usa-g-gi-san, I d-do l-love you. P-please, don't ever think otherwise," Misaki sobbed.

Akihiko lifted Misaki's face, so he could see his lover's beautiful face. "I promise not to think that, if you promis not to be embarrassed about anything around me."

Misaki nodded, wiping away his tears with the backs of his hands. Lips suddenly attacked to his, causing his to flinch in surprise. Usagi-san's tongue traced his lips as the two stared into each others eyes. Slowly, Misaki's eyelids fell, and he wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck, bring him nearer.

Eventually, the two pulled away to gasp for air. Misaki coyly rested his head back onto of Usagi-san's chest while hesitantly bringing his arms around the author's waist. When he had accomplished a his goal, he let out a contented sigh, enjoy the others company.

Usagi-san smiled lovingly, looking down at the lad. Ruffling Misaki's tender brown locks, he whispered, "Are you still tired, Misaki?"

"Hai," Misaki mumbled before closing his eyes. Akihiko wrapped an arm around Misaki's torso. After a moment passes, the two were both full consumed on a world of quiet imagination.

* * *

What I don't need is a betareader; I already have one. I need someone who I can show what I have of the story, and will *shrug* go haywire with endings. Even if I know the plot, and it's thick, I still can't think of filler. I need someone for that. I already have a person who helps me with grammar and making sure my characters are...in character. But, I have eight stories that need progress, so I really, really need one of you watchers who so loves my stories that would be willingly to I guess co-write it. *Whenever you help me, I'll make sure to credit you.* Thank you all who wish to do this for me. Just PM me about which story you'll help me with. I never thought I'd say: First come, first serve. (I'll remove this information as a stories are taken, and until there are no more.)

Five stories, that are Junjo relatedfor which I need people. I have titles for all of them, but one, because it recently came to me. *(Some of them I still have yet to make past the beginning, but still need to get past) _Most of you are thinking, 'Stop writing stories if you can't finish them!' _Well, I'm sorry I get Writer's block easily! The following are stories I need help with: 1 Egoist, 1 Terrorist, 2 Romantica and 2 mixed Junjo. Includes rating/rating variations depending on where it goes, which Junjo, Title, and a breif summary.

A Druken Hiroki-M-Egoist. If you've read volume 9, it's where egoist enters romantica when Misaki's in the supermarket. I have most of it written... I Need help with the...lemoney ending. This is my first Egoist, which is probably why I can't finish it. I started months ago. Whoever would like to help me with that, I'd be so grateful.A

Sticky Situation-?-Terrorist. I could plot, but I'm not going to. Basically, a short story about how the dean found out about Miyagi and Shinobu, including what he did about it. I started months ago. Whoever would like to help me with that, I'd be so grateful.

A Sunset for Usagi-san-PG/T/M?-Romantica One. Usagi-san's never seen a sunset. Tsch. Misaki's planning him a wonderful evening for the most perfect sunset. ... ... ... I have the beginning, and part of the middle. I started shortly before this story, actually. Whoever would like to help me with that, I'd be so grateful.

Untitled-M-Romantica Two. Similar to my story, Three Years Gap, if you've read it. Except this time, Misaki will be the damsel if distress. I don't want to reveal to much... Yet, I can't do this and that without saying: crossdressing stripper in a gay club. How about that? I started two days ago. Whoever would like to help me with that, I'd be so grateful.

The Junjo Switch-T/M-Mixed. There's a lot I want and need to write for this story, but I don't know how to go about it. I don't wanna reveal anything, either, but whoever is truly devoted to this story, I'd love the help. I started last week (chapter 3), actually story, weeks ago. Whoever would like to help me with that, I'd be so grateful. Just Pm me.

Finally

Sleeping Beauty-T?-Mixed I don't know how to finish Chapter 5... If you've read it, you've read. If you haven't, it's just Sleeping Beuaty using Junjo Romantica. Nothing to interesting. I started months ago. Whoever would like to help me with that, I'd be so grateful.

Thank you everyone that will paticipate in aiding me. I will forever be in your debt. (I will also be posting this on my other stories.) ARen't I annoying?

Thank you for reading, and I apologize that the author's notes are so very long.


End file.
